For the love of a son
by Drinkingtheinkfrommypen
Summary: Jax/OC story what if Piney had a child he never knew about? She shows up 19 years after her birth in an unexpected way and falls for a certain sexy blue eyed blonde. Rated M for language and sexual content. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Life has never been a bowl of cherries for me. For starters I was the child of a pill addicted stripper and a man that was more of a monster than he was a father. I was 8 the first time he touched me and it went on for another eight years. The abuse only stopped when my brother Phoenix caught him touching me and put two bullets in his chest Now he is prison for five years because of me. I will never forgive myself for that. Not to long after that my mother was diagnosed with stage IV breast cancer. With my mother sick my "father" dead and my brother in jail for killing him I had little choice but to become the thing that I hated the most; a stripper just like my mother. Being

Every time I get up on stage a little part of me dies on the inside. But hay the money is good and no one was allowed to touch me. Having old perverts ogle me was a small price to pay for as much as five grand a night. The club I "work" at is called Skin. For the past few weeks there has been this strange older balding guy with dark hair. He is here every night I and he seems a little off but I kind of like it. He is always flying colors for the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. I have heard of them being form the town of Stockton that's not even thirty minutes outside of Charming their exploits are well known.

Most of the girls are afraid of the guys flying the colors but I am not. For one the most they cold do is get handsy before the bouncers would get a hold of them. For two I wouldn't even let it get that far. A swift kick in the balls would take care of the problem faster. Maybe that's why I am always requested by him for a private dance every time he is in. I mean the motherfucker is a strange one but he has the cash and that's all I want even if I do have to pretend he is god damn Channing Tatum.

"Man why do I get all the fucking weirdos?" I said with the roll of my Icy blue eyes. Looking over at my friend Skye with a playful expression on my face We were getting ready for the night to begin in the back room of Skin She has become like the sister I have never had. I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"Maybe it's because **you **are also a weirdo?" She quipped back at me.

"Why am I weirdo any ways? Is someone jealous because she is a member of the itty bitty titty community?" I answered back with a mock biting tone. Playfully pushing her shoulder.

"Fuck you cuntface." She answered back She was getting ready to take the stage for her dance. Hers was always right before mine.

:"Your just mad because it's true Skye." I said as she rounded the door way to the stage .

I sighed as I slid the robe from my shoulders. Taking a quick glance in the mirror I sighed. Dressed in a simple white lace bra and matching thong. I put on a short little jacket with fringe and tied it up so my navel piercing was showing and slipped on a matching cowboy hat along with the classic clear heels. I could hear the end of Skye's song and took in a deep breath pushing my full breasts out just a bit as I rounded the corner between the dressing room and stage. As soon as I walked past the tapestry that separated the dressing room and the stage I plaster on my most seductive look. I see Skye bent over topless as she picks the dollars she earned as tips off of the floor. "Welcome to the stage the lovely Laci Lawless gntleman." The emcee calls out I take the stage

The beginning beats of Pony by Ginuwine play as I wrap my hand around the pole and slowly begin to twist my body around it. I rock my hips slowly to the beat untie the jacket all the while. I then let go of the pole and make my way to the front of the stage I give the man I recognize a grin as I drop my ass low. My hands working my bra off slowly as I continue to rock my hips Dropping to the floor of the stage I crawl over to the guy in the MC Kutt. He dangles a one hundred dollar bill from his teeth. I wink as I pull it out of his teeth using my own. I give him a wink as I settle on my knees in front of him pushing my tits in his face. I make him feel like a king for a few seconds. The song is getting close to the end as I make my way to the the other end of the stage I give the guy one final wink as I pick up the pieces of my costume. I head back to the dressing room smiling a shit eating grin as I glance down at the Benjamin in my hand.

"That motherfucker may be a strange one but he is generous." I say aloud to no one. The rest of the night passes quickly and I dance two more times each time the dude with the dark hair gives me a crisp one hounded dollar bill. I have no idea why he wants me so bad he looks like he could be my father and to be honest it kind of creeps me out but the fucker is loaded so I try not to give a shit.

2:00 am comes and the club begins to close down. I get dressed in my street clothes and look for Skye she was supposed to give me a ride home tonight but she's no where to be found and the night is cold as fuck for the middle of October. I step into out into the night. I see the dark harried guy setting outside the club on his Harley. I know I should be wary but again it's cold a shit out tonight. "Are you stalking me or something man?" I say as I stand next to the custom bike pulling my jacket to me to keep the cold out. "I saw almost everyone leave and thought you could use a ride. Stockton isn't the place for a girl as sexy as yourself to be walking out here alone." The guy said with a strange grin on his face.

"So I am supposed to take a ride on the back of the bike of some guy whose name I don't know?" I say with my usual sarcastic tone that I reserve for the males of the species

"My name's Alexander Trager but every one calls me Tig or Tiggy. Now you know my name. Would you like a ride home?" He said still determined to take me home. Normally I wold have said no because this guy stuck me as the type to maybe kill me but it was cold and I didn't want to freeze my as off.

"Sure I will take a ride as long as you promise not to kill me and fuck my corpse." I said as I swung my legs over each side of his Harley gripping around his waist...

**A/N the characters you recognize are not mine but Kurt's Storyline and original characters are mine though don't steal. Also sorry that Tiggy may be a little ooc but I am not the genius that created loveable nut job. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors I haven't got a beta so if anyone would like to help me with that pm me. Thanks to my sister for the encouragement to start my first fic in a long time. 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Trigger warning for mentions of abuse and PTSD symptoms I will let you guys know when the abuse part comes up.**

"_Sure I will take a ride as long as you promise not to kill me and fuck my corpse." I said as I swung my legs over each side of his Harley gripping around his waist.._..

I can say one thing for creepy Tig guy he knows how to wok a bike. It reminded me of the times my brother and I would take his bike out and go for rides . Taking a ride was the good form of escape that we had. Phoenix had developed a habit just like our mother. It pissed me off to no end seeing him wreck his life and waste all his money up his nose. He was my hero but even superman has his kyrptonite and blow was it in his case. It tuned him from the calm person that doesn't say much let alone get violent into this raging bull that I didn't even recognize. Everything set him off he even raised his and to our mother once when he was high. He wasn't the person I loved. It completely crushed me inside because my hero had turned into my villain and part of me couldn't get passed seeing him like that. I couldn't make his two sides fit together. For a while after he almost hit mom we didn't talk much not talking to him made things worse on me.

**Skip ahead now if you don't want to read the abuse scene **

Phe was my escape from the hell our dad was putting me though almost nightly. It started as a game when I was eight. When mom went to work I would go sit with dad and watch sports. At this time he was my entire world either mom was working or high and phoenix was either playing football or basketball for his seventh grade team. So when mom was out there wasn't much else to do but watch sports with Roy. He would sit me on his lap as we watched game highlights. I felt like that meant he loved me and made me special.

Then that beautiful bonding moment was turned into something completely different. It was like usual I was sitting in his lap and his hands were holding me at the waist but the soon moved and were touching me somewhere I had never been touched before. I just remember being confused I was taught in school that no one was supposed to touch me there without asking, but this was my daddy he wouldn't hurt me would he? So I just let him touch until he was done. I remember the feel of his breath on my neck as he whispered "Don't tell your Mom she wouldn't understand it baby girl. She would make me go away and you'd have no one."...

**Flashback over safe to read from here on **

I swallowed back my own vomit as Tig drove me back to my mom's house. I didn't want to let on anything was wrong so I began to talk to him. "So this is a nice Custom Harley Tig."

"Man a young Chick that knows bikes. Where have you been all my life?" He said back with a child like excitement in his voice.

"I wasn't born yet most likely dude" I quipped back with a chuckle. There was something about this dude that put me at ease no matter how creepy he was. He had a childhood innocence that I envied him for. I bit my lower lip.

"Was that an old man joke there Laci?" He said as he pulled in the driveway of my house. I could feel the wight of the air change from just being in the driveway. Tig must have seen the look on my face because he spoke without me answering the question he just asked . "You okay there girl? You look like you saw a ghost."

My heart was racing in my chest I had to get out of there I could feel the beads of sweat pouring down my back as my muscles clenched tight . I tried my best to make it look like I was okay but it must of shown on my face .

"Laci you maybe want to get out of here and come back to the dorms at the clubhouse with me." Tig asked his icy blue eyes meeting mine as he spoke . He was careful not to touch me it made me wonder if he had seen this kind of thing before. I tried to shake the icy feeling from inside my body. My eyes locked on his riding boats. "Yeah Let's get the fuck out of here "

I said still starring at his boats. Tig made no moves to touch me he just kept talking in a low voice to me making sure not to make any sudden movements. It was honestly kind of creeping me out at the way he was taking to me. I almost instantly put my guard up because it seamed as if he wanted more then just to help me. But at this point what the hell would I lose. It would get me out of the hellhole for a few hours.

It sucks that my mom can't afford to move out of Stockton let alone the house where my brother killed our father but the cancer killed the little savings we had form Roy's garage. That's the one good thing he ever gave me was job skills and hard attitude. It sounds kind of fucked up but I am almost thank full he did all that shit to me or I would be a lazy bitch with no drive or an addict. I don't want to be like my parents that would be a fate worse then death.

I heard Tig's voice calling me to the present again. I shake my head back and forth to clear it again. "Laci come on get on the bike and let's get the fuck out of dodge. He said. I manged to make my feet move and my legs swing over his big black bike. My hands gripping a little tighter around his waist then before. I was thankful for this moment of reprieve even if I had to do things I would later regret tonight at least I would sleep easier then I had in years...

**A/N Sorry this took forever to update. I outlined the next few chapters last night so they should be coming out at least weekly. The abuse scene was the hardest for me to write. Characters you know form the show are not mine just the OCS Sorry this one was kinda short just had to crank it out  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I_f I had to do things I would later regret tonight at least I would sleep easier then I had in years..._

Tig and I rode to the Sons club house. I thought it was a good omen that it was on the back lot of a garage . Cars were always a passion a mine. They were one thing I know I had control over They never betrayed your trust or pretended to be something they weren't You can call me jaded if you must but I don't think I am that bad considering the cards I have been dealt.

Tig's bike came to a stop in front of a large gate a little south of the auto shop. I looked up as Tig dismounted the bike and saw him pulling the gate apart. I assume that his "brothers" would have helped with the gate had it not been so close to five in the morning at the moment. The House was made out of graycement and had an American flag outside it. The October breeze making the flag move like a tweeker itching for a fix..

Tig finished with the gate and reappeared swinging his legs over his bike. "So who is Teller-Marrow and why is the house on the back lot anyway?" I asked knowing I would most likely not get an answer. I also knew that I was opening myself to trouble later on but I sometimes can't stand silence it gives me room to think and I hate thinking. My mind is my own worst enemy.

"That's need to know sweetheart and you currently don't need to know." Tig turned his head to face me as he smiled with a flash of his white teeth and a wink of his eye. I mean wasn't I expecting this kind of reaction. Still I found myself trying to play coy and use my inner sexy to extract the information I was after. I bated my long brown eyelashes at him and give him my best sexy smile.

"Come on Lace. You honestly think that shit is going to work on a man like me baby girl? I am a biker I can have any woman I want. Pussy falls from the sky in the club house." I could feel the frustration building a bit. Why wasn't he doing what I expected of him? It had me on my toes once more. I like to think I can read peoples intentions but with him I couldn't predict his moves and it had me scared shit less.

"Well if that's the truth then how come you were after me so bad at the club all night Tiggy boy?"

"Well for one you're hot as fuck and for two your like half my age it makes my dick hard even at the illusion of fucking you sweetheart. Not that I want to actually try and fuck you." He added quickly as he kick started his hog again.

"Oh why don't you want to fuck me Tig?" I said a little bit hurt. There was no way I would ever fuck this dude in a million years but I still wanted to know why he wouldn't fuck me. I mean almost every man pays top dollar for just seeing me shake my tits in his face and walking around in g string fucking a pole. It was insult to me as a woman.

"It's simple you look a lot like my daughter Dawn. I also know that you have been through some heavy shit baby girl. I can tell by way you carry yourself. Now will you please let me take you inside the house? So that you can sleep you look like you haven't slept in years"

Little did he know how true that statement was every time I closed my eyes I would either see Roy on top of me or watch my brother pull the trigger. I will never forgive myself for putting my only protector in jail If I thought things at the house were shitty with Roy around I was sadly mistaken.

My mom blamed me for everything. She even started to get physical with me. I stayed with her because I loved her and wanted her to love me too. I took all the abuse Roy dished out because he was a great husband and worker. He provided for all of us. Gave phe and I job skills. Not that it mattered much Phoenix was locked up and I certainly wasn't using my skill set shaking my ass for dollar bills. It's just hard for people to take a woman mechanic seriously. I mean I think I know my way around the inside of a car just as much as any man. Since I am hot guys tend to think with their dicks instead of their actual heads and see me for ass instead of a good worker.

I heard Tig turn off the bike and looked and saw the same reaper logo that Tig wore on his cutt. "That's a nice patch you guys wear." I said as I dismounted the Harley He gave me a what the fuck look and then smiled

"How the hell do you know all this shit?"

"Simple I am from right around here and I watch Gangland" I saw him throw his head back with a hearty laugh as I spoke.

"You can't believe all that shit you see on television baby girl. Next thing you know you are going to be quoting from that dumb show Prince's of freedom or some shit" I rolled my eyes at him

"That show is stupid as shit. I only watch it because the main guy is hot as a mother fucker"

"If you like George on the show you are going to love Jax he looks like George's Twin"

I am ashamed to say thong got a bit wet at Tig's words. I mean almost every woman in America wanted to bang that guy and I might have a chance at his doppelganger. Not that I would even try. He has his choice of pussy galore. I know about hang arounds and shit . I laughed as I thought over Tig's last statement. "For someone that "Doesn't " watch the show you sure know a lot about the show and the main character." I said making air quotes around the word doesn't.

"Fuck you pretty girl. Fuck you right in that tight pretty ass of yours." He said wiggling his brows at me.

"Tig you are so fucking disgusting man I have never let anyone knock at the back door and I never will."

"Laci I was fucking with you lighten up why don't ya ? We have been over this you look to much like my Dawn for me to fuck you. Eat that sweet pussy of yours but not fuck you." He said with another trademark wink.

I honestly didn't know what to feel grossed out or turned on. The fact that I was even contemplating the later had me wanting to throw up my guts. I shock my head to clear it my hair bouncing on my shoulders as I did so.

I looked to my left and spotted a man that looked like a real life Goliath. I was a little scared as he towered over my small frame. As we approached him I noticed something odd; His eye shape and color were the same as mine. It unnerved me even my own brothers eyes were nothing like his. I started to feel myself pulling out of my own body.

I knew a flashback was coming and there was nothing I could do to stop it. The sounds around me got very echoed like I was inside a tunnel. I could feel Roy's breath on my neck his hands on my breasts. I felt the bile rise in the back of my throat as my body continued to be racked by the sensations of the memory. Before I knew what hit me I throw up all over the tall guys shoes and my body began to shake as tears fell down my face. I knew I shouldn't be unraveling in front of total strangers but I couldn't stop myself. I felt the presence of someone behind me. They didn't touch me they just spoke to me in a calm voice. "It's okay sweetheart. It's not really happening now. You're safe . No one's going to hurt you. Open your eyes. You have to open your eyes sweetheart."

"God God no daddy No daddy please don't hurt me daddy. Daddy please." I had no idea I was saying any of this out loud I was caught between present and past and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Couldn't pull myself out of it. I couldn't wish it away.. "Daddy please Phe is going to be home soon." No daddy no." I threw up again this time the world faded to black...

**A/N I am sorry I haven't updated in a long ass time. I got distracted with rematching SOA to be better able to write this fic. Real life got complicated and I lost my muse but it is back bitches I promise to update at least twice a month. Can you guys please review this... thanks**


End file.
